My Slave, Your Slave
by Haruka Suko
Summary: Love in Chains. Wrote years ago.


Title: My Slave, Your Slave  
Author: Haruka xHaruka17xa...  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW  
Pairing: 4x3, 1x3  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Violence and Language  
Notes: Different POVs, Quatre bashing, so if you like him a lot don't read. I have nothing against him; I just needed a bad guy. LOL. Hope you like it, please R&R.

Heero's POV

My name is Prince Heero I'm the son of the Emperor of Japan, I'm attending an other one of my Father's Royal Gatherings, where many girls of all classes are staring at me with pure unadulterated lust in their eyes.Girls are always, if not almost nice to me, and always smell like flowers or strawberries.But unfortunately, they do nothing for me, I've come to terms with myself and realized that I'm a homosexual, meaning I'm attracted to men, I honestly see nothing wrong with it. I remember when I told my father, he looked at me as if I told him that I was an actual girl.He told me that he understood; well somewhat but that I still needed to be married before my 19th birthday.I love my father, he's a very understanding man, but my mother on the other hand, she already knew, it's a maternal instinct thing, I guess she will fuss and pamper me as much as she can to make sure that I'm happy and that I have what I want, as long as I deserve it of course. My Father told me, for who and me to keep my sexuality and relationship with whomever, a secret and to let him know when it was and I agreed.Well, here I am at the 'party,' looking at my fellow Princes of the courts near us. Prince Duo, with his long braid, is standing at his guest throne with a female and a male slave, one on each side neither my type.Wufei, a fair Chinese Prince who's standing proud with his wife Princess Dawn. And then there's Prince Quatre Raberba Winner of the Arabian lands.He just arrived, and he has that gorgeous slave with him a slave that is the most beautiful man I've ever seen.

Those Emerald green eyes, oh how I could get lost in them, his silky hair with exaggerated bangs that define his masculine face structure. And that body, he has an acrobatic looking physic, and those long legs... But I don't know his name; Quatre calls him slave, he has him standing on all fours with a 'pink' collar.

God I hate pink! If I 'had' to put a collar on him it would be my favorite color, blue or I would make it green to match his eyes... The slave is looking at me, he saw me eyeing him. He gives me a little shy blushing smile, and then chokes a loud yelp as Quatre violently yanks his leash.

Trowa's POV

My Master Quatre is standing proudly at his guest throne. I'm on my hands and knees as always, on the floor next to him. I don't like my Master; he's very violent with me but I love coming here, to the Yuy royal family Palace, to the Gathering. Prince Heero Yuy is looking at me again. Sometimes when people stare at me, I feel like the slut Quatre and the other evil Masters I had before say I am, but not when Prince Yuy's Prussian blue eyes do, no he looks at me in awe almost. like lovingly. I can't help but blush as I look at him looking back smiling at me.

"Aaagh!!" That really hurt I guess my Master saw me looking up, because he just yanked my collar, and that was painful.

"Lay down!" He yells at me, so I lay down and keep my head down.

Quatre's POV

Well, I see Prince Yuy's interested in my slave Trowa, I think that's his name, it oesn't matter. But apparently so is my slave because he just disobeyed me. I yank his collar with my leach and tell him to 'Lay down" firmly. I don't like when he disobeys me, he will pay later. I guarantee it.

--------

"Father, I know who I want for my birthday," Heero tells his Father. Heero's father looks at him with shocking look on his face.

"Who you want? Son I can't just give you any Prince or noble you wish it doesn't work that way Heero," His Father said with a smile Heero sighed.

"He's a slave Father, the most beautiful male I have ever seen."Heero said picturing Quatre's slave, underneath him moaning. Heero's Father saw the look his Son had and knew his Son was in love.

"All right Heero, but whose slave is he?" His Father asked.

"Prince Winner's, but you can see clearly the slave's not happy, his always hurt or something..." Heero said before his Father protested "Please Father," Heero added "Just look at him, please," begged Heero.

The King nodded and then looked in the direction of Prince Quatre Raberba Winner. He saw a beautiful young man being pulled by the collar, to the guess quarters of Prince Winner.The youth kept looking back in the direction of his Son's throne that was vacant at the moment he nodded and turned to his Son.

"I'll go talk to his Father, unlike his Son, King Winner is a very nice and understanding man," He said and exited the podium. Heero smiled.

Trowa's POV

This isn't good, he just dragged me in here, and the party in the main hall just started oh no the whip...

Trowa's eyes grew wide with fear, as Quatre came towards him with his favorite whip, he crawled backwards to the far corner.

"You've really pissed me off," Quatre said slapping Trowa in the face.

"Get the fuck up and face the wall" Trowa did as he was told Quatre ripped Trowa's Tunic, and spread his legs.

"I donÂ't like to be disobeyed" Quatre said, as he pushed Trowa to the wall him then started wiping TrowaÂ's ass and back.

Trowa whist and whimpered, but he had to be quiet or Quatre would get even madder. So he nailed and grabbed at the wall in pain.Quatre lashed at his back with a very sharp leather whip, marking Trowa's back and ass with cuts with blood. Then Trowa felt a sharper pain then all the lashes put together. He felt split in two, as Quatre entered him harshly and unprepared. Trowa had tears rolling down his face as Quatre repeatedly slammed himself into him unmercifully.

"First... You get... Pregnant," Quatre said, as he continued slamming into Trowa." Then...you talk...back" He kept going."And...now... you look... at other PRINCES!" He yelled as he came and slammed Trowa into the wall some more Quatre pulled out harshly. "Now look what you did! You've bled all over my fucking Dick!" Quatre said and slapped Trowa in the face, and left the room.

Trowa was bleeding on his back and in between his legs. He could feel the blood dripping down his thighs he fell to the floor and blacked out.

--------

Two hours later, Trowa was still unconscious while being patched up by the nurses, again. Quatre was going to go meet his Father, who had called for his Son and it was important. Quatre arrived at his father's quarters.

"You wanted to see me father?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, Quatre, now I told you many times before, if you play to rough with your slaves, I will take them away from you," King Winner started.

"But, that as a little something to do with what I want to talk to you about, I know you've been very violent with Trowa again, don't you think he's been threw enough without you beating him?Well, Prince Yuy's Birthday is coming up and his Father King Yuy wants to buy Trowa, and I've agreed," The King said looking at his son. Quatre bit his lip.

"Fine Father," Quatre said, keeping his head down to hide his angered face.

"Good, now you may go," The King dismissed his Son. As Quatre was leaving the room, his Father stopped him.

"Oh, and Son, " Quatre turned to face his Father, "start being nicer to you slaves, of both sexes, or you won't have either," he said, Quatre turned away, and then ran to his room once he was out of his Father's view.

As he entered his room, he found no trace of his slave Trowa.

"FUCK!" He screamed.

--------

It was dark, Trowa knew that much opening his eyes, and he found himself in a room he's never been in before. He slowly sat up, but winced in pain, he looked around the room. It was huge, it was bigger then master Quatre's bedroom, this room, was decorated in various dark blues, mixed with some silvers and whites, making the room incredibly beautiful, but very manly.The bed he was on was nice and comfy with blue silk sheets, and the bed was very big as well.Few moments later a nice plump woman in Royal garb walked in.

"Oh dear boy, you're finally awake! I was getting worried" she said caressing Trowa's cheeks mother like Trowa gave her a shy smile.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Oh! How silly of me, where are my manners, you are in the Yuy Palace dear, and I am known as Empress Aurora I m Prince Heeros mother," Trowa's eyes widened.

"And you're in my son Heero's bed" She said with grace and a beautiful smile. Trowa quickly got off the huge bed, onto the floor and knelt before the Empress with his head bowed the Empress giggled.

"Oh Trowa you don't have to do so," Trowa looked up "its all right" she said. Trowa stood before her, nude.

"So, um what happened, I mean how did I get here?" He asked, the Empress motioned for him to sit next to her he did.

"My poor boy, well, Heero our Son, who you will meet shortly, asked for us to take you away from Prince Quatre. We found out that you weren't happy there and that you were being abused.King Winner told us about your past, and," She stops at the sight of Trowa's sad and fear filled face.

"Heero, our Son would like a chance to show you how you should be treated, like a person not an animal.Trowa dear please give Heero a chance, and if you're not happy, we will let you go wherever you wish," She said gaining a nod from Trowa.

"Heero is the one that said if he couldnÂ't make you happy to make sure you can go somewhere were you would be," She finished.

Heero... he already sounds too good to be true, Trowa thought.

"Come now you've been asleep for a week, you must be starving!" She said.

"I'll send in the servant girls, they're very nice, you'll like them, but rest, dinner isn't for another hour and a half, and the girls will come in then to prepare you, all right," she said tucking Trowa into the bed, she kissed his forehead and left the room.

Trowa's POV

Wow, I never thought I would ever sleep in a Prince's bed! This is so nice and soft... Trowa thought stretching across the bed and happily fell back asleep.

--------

About an hour later, 3 young girls in beautiful servant cloths awakened Trowa.

"Waky waky, Lord Trowa," he blushed at the name, and at the fact that he was nude and surrounded by young women.

"My name is Hilde, this is Midii and that's Relina," the girls all smiled.

"Umm, hello ladies" Trowa said shyly.

"Well, now, Lord Trowa you have to come with us we have to prepare you for Prince Heero," the girls blushed at the mention of Heero's name, " and dinner, and you've been sleeping for a week! You need a bath; " the girls took Trowa with them as they left.

About half an hour later, Trowa was ready, bathed and shaved; he now stood fully dressed in the most beautiful garb heÂ's ever seen. HeÂ'd never been able to wear any type of garb except for a raggedy tunic, but now he was in what looked like a ROYAL garb of green silk, with black foot wear. The green matched his eyes perfectly and best of all, no collar!

Heero's POV

Yes, My Father came threw once again Trowa is gorgeous, and I refuse to call him my slave, its Trowa, and hopefully my koiboto soon.

--------

Trowa was introduced to the gorgeous Prince and was now eating dinner at the table like a 'Lord' the girls called him, blushing at Heero looking at him and talking to him.

Trowa's POV

Wow! He's beautiful, oh I can feel myself falling already, and all we've done is talk, and he calls me Trowa and he wants me to call him Heero, oh I hope I'm good enough...

--------

After dinner Heero took Trowa back to his room.

"Hope you won't mind sharing this room with me," Heero said Trowa shook his head no that he didn't mind Heero smiled.

"Good and I'll have the decorators change this to blue and green.Green differently suits you," Heero said as he caressed Trowa's face. Trowa's heartbeat grew faster, he was nervous, but not scared nervous, but anticipation nervous.

Heero kissed him gently but menacingly Trowa responded right away Heero laid him down and positioned his upper body over Trowa's chest. Heero deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue inside Trowa's mouth. Trowa moaned in his mouth Heero had to stop himself before things went to far. He pulled away slowly gently caressing Trowa's face with his fingers.

"Not right now, you're still hurt from Quatre" He said softly.Trowa looked embarrassed and looked down Heero lifted his chin with an index finger.

"Don't be embarrassed, you don't deserve to be hurt in anyway," He said, Trowa looked like he wanted to say something, Heero nodded for him to.

"No one has ever care if I was hurt or not" Trowa said in a timid voice.

"Trowa, I care about you and I'll never hurt you, I will always protect and take care of you," He said. Trowa smiled.

--------2 months later...

For the past months, they had fallen in love with each other; they knew everything about each other as well. Trowa was known as Heero's lover and/or fiancé¥®

Heero held Trowa every night in his arms Trowa was very happy but still at some times he would hesitate when not sure of Heero's reaction to certain things.

Heero was happier then ever that he had insisted on waiting till Trowa was completely healed to make love, and now Trowa was begging for his touch.

"Heero please, I'm fine really," Trowa begged. "Please koi, the doctor said I was healed two weeks ago," He said, sitting on the bed in boxers in a very seductive pose for Heero. Heero look at him and smiled, it was quite hard for him to resist making love to Trowa for so long.

"All right," Heero said walking towards Trowa, taking his cloths off on the way. Trowa was smiling even more at the site Heero reached Trowa completely nude.

"These have to come off," Heero whispered to Trowa before kissing him, while taking his boxers off.

Now completely nude as well, Trowa wrapped his arms around Heero's neck as they kissed. Heero laid him down and positioned himself between Trowa's legs. For a long time Heero kissed and licked Trowa's body as if he was cherishing it like a temple.

Trowa was in heaven, he never felt such pleasure and Heero wasn't even inside yet or hadn't even touched his cock either. Heero coated his finger in a special gel substance and inserted a finger into Trowa.

"Tell me if it hurts," Heero said while kissing his neck Trowa nodded.

"Promise me," Heero said, adding another finger.

"Ahh! Yes...I promise," Trowa managed to say Heero smiled, and kissed Trowa. Moments later he added an other finger. Trowa moaned in his mouth Heero made sure that his fingers brushed up against TrowaÂ's pleasure spot.Heero was kissing Trowa on his neck, marking him, making him his. Trowa was trying to hold back his moans.

"Don't hold back koi, I want to hear you," Heero said coating his cock and placing imself at Trowa's entrance.

"Aishitiru," Heero whispered in Trowa's ear, as he entered him gently and slowly.Trowa moaned loudly his pleasure Heero kissed him passionately Trowa wrapped his arms around him.

Trowa's POV

Oh God, he just told me he loves me no one has ever loved me, oh Heero I love you so much, God this feels sooo...good!

Heero made slow and gentle love to him Trowa's eyes watered and flowed down the side of his face.

Heero's POV

God I love him, wait a minute, he's crying, oh God I hurt him!

Heero stopped his slow thrust, and looked at Trowa.

"Trowa did I hurt you? Oh God koi I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." Heero said with concerned eyes.Trowa looked up at him with water glazed eyes.

"No, you're wonderful I love you Heero, no one has ever loved me..." Trowa said tracing the contours of Heero's face, Heero kissed his fingers as they traced his lips.

"Are you happy with me?" Heero asked, Trowa smiled.

"Yes, very much," He answered Heero smiled back.He then kissed Trowa full heatedly, starting his slow and gentle thrust into him once more.

Heero's moves made it even more pleasurable as he hit Trowa's pleasure spot repeatedly. When Trowa reached his climax, he moaned/screamed so loud that the three servant girls came running in.

And stopped in shock at the site all three turned red and hurried out the door unseen. Trowa's climax was very intense and Heero followed him momentarily in his own climax.

After they came down from their high, Heero carefully removed himself from Trowa, and held him tightly throughout the night.

--------3 months later...

"Congratulations Trowa! You're pregnant!" The doctor told Trowa, he smiled and left the doctor's office, but he didn't noticed the person in the shadows.

Pregnant! Master Quatre would want to hear this The figure thought, while running out of the Palace.

Trowa's POV

I'm pregnant! A baby, our baby, Heero and mine's...oh no wait a minute, what if Heero doesn't want the baby? What if... what if he hurts me? like Quatre did?

He thought, as he slowed his pace down the hall. His face full of emotions, happy, confused, but most of all fear as he saw Heero down the hall.

"Trowa!" Heero yelled, and quickly made his way to him.

"How was the doctor's?" Heero asked, pulling Trowa into their bedroom.He laid Trowa down on top of the bed, then laid himself carefully onto Trowa, kissing him passionately.

"Well, how'd it go?" Heero asked again, looking down that Trowa.

IÂ'm not telling him, not yet, Trowa thought.

"Fine, I'm healthy;" He answered with a smile Heero smiled too.

"Good! Are you tired Love? You look awful," Heero asked, kissing his neck.

"Yes," Trowa answered Heero nodded.

"Rest, Koi" Heero said, kissing Trowa's forehead, then leaned over and turned the lights off.

--------At the Winner Palace...

Quatre sat in his royal bathtub, in his private quarters, when a knock sounded at the door.

"What!" Quatre barked, looking at the door opening slowly. A girl tiptoed in.

"Ah! My darling, please, tell me you have some 'good' news for me," Quatre said, standing up, with water dripping down his muscled perfect body. The girl gasped at the site of the nude Quatre, standing proudly in his glory.

"Give me my towel," he calmly ordered. The girl snapped out of her gaze, and handed him his towel.

"Well," he asked toweling himself off.

"Mm, Trowa's pregnant, Master" she said, looking down at the floor. Quatre turned around quickly and walked towards her, and grabbed her by the hair. she let out a little yelp.

"Are you sure?" He demanded, yanking her hair.

"Y-yes master, I-I heard the Doctor say so," she said, looking pleadingly in Quatre's eyes Quatre smiled and kissed her roughly.

"Go back and let me know if he tells his 'fiancee'" Quatre said." But first," he said, throwing her on his bed.

"Open your pretty little legs for me," He said, kneeling on the bed and positioning himself between her now opened legs. He shoved her skirt up, ripped her panties off, and slammed himself to the hilt inside of her staying still momentarily, for her to adjust.

"Ohh!" She screamed as he did so,"Please master, make love to me," she moaned. Quatre growled, and repeatedly slammed himself into her.

Relina's POV

Oh...Quatre I love you so much...Ohh you feel soooo good! Ohhh...

--------

Relina, Hilde, and Midii were all fussing over Trowa. The girls had become his best of friends, and he told them everything. Especially the things he couldn't tell Heero, yet. The girls all understood and kept their secrets, except for Relina but no one knew she was traitor.

"A baby! Trowa that's wonderful," Hilde shrieked, as she washed his back he just smiled.

"Trowa, when are you going to tell Master Heero? ItÂ's been a month!" Midii stated, washing his hair.

"And youÂ're starting to show! Look at your little stomach" Hilde said giggling Trowa smiled.

"I don't know, but I'm scared to tell him I've told you about all the other times I got pregnant, what happen, they beat me, till I lost the baby..." Trowa said, covering his stomach with his arms.

"And I want to keep this one..." He concluded, bringing his knees up to his chin and wrapped his arms around his legs.

"Oh Trowa, Master Heero loves you, he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't take that away from you," Midii said.

"Master Heero wouldn't take what, away from you?" Everyone turned to the door, where Heero stood, with a grin on his face.

All the girls bowed, and left the large bathroom Heero sat down on the edge of the tub, looking at a wide-eyed Trowa. He caressed Trowa's cheek with his hand.

"Hm? What wouldn't I take away from you?" He asked again, with a smirk.

"Saber" Trowa lied for the first time to his koi Saber was a Lion cub; Heero had given Trowa months ago Heero laughed.

"Of course not, I wouldn't take Saber away from you! You love him too much" Heero said. "But," he said, as he let himself fall, fully clothed, into the tub, with a very much naked Trowa." I might get jealous" He finishes, teasingly.

"Heero your cloths!" Trowa said Heero laughed.

"So what? Here let me finish washing you," He said, grabbing the washcloth. Relina heard every word, and left to tell Quatre.

--------14 days later...

"Happy Birthday, dear Heero! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone cheered, at Prince Heero's Royal Birthday Party all the nearby Courts and all of the Yuy village was invited.

Trowa was dressed in Emerald green and silver garb, which was a little loose, which he made sure of. He stood next to Heero's throne, holding his hand.Heero sat, holding on to Trowa's hand, he was wearing his favorite royal garb of dark blue with black trims.

His father sat at his throne, with Empress Aurora, standing next to him. Trowa felt slightly squeeze.The party was great Prince Duo, and Prince Wufei, brought gifts. The four men stood together and got to know each other better.

Quatre's POV

So, the three Princes and the slut, having a good time. Well, this is going to stop real soon.Quatre thought, as he entered the gigantic ballroom looking at Trowa, and walking towards him.

"Em!" Trowa made a little whimper, as he backed away, quickly releasing Heero's hand, at the site of Quatre walking towards him.

Trowa's POV

Oh god, he's here I got to go, I got to hide!

He thought looking straight into Quatre's menacing eyes, which glared at him. Heero turned towards Trowa, as he felt his hand leave his, and saw the frightend look on Trowa's face, as he backed up some more, till he was behind Heero's throne.

"Koi? WhatÂ's wrong?" Heero asked gently.

"Me" Heero turned to see Quatre looking dead at a frighten Trowa. "I'm what's wrong, with your Slut!" Quatre snapped. Heero went bezerk.

He launched on a shocked Quatre and punched him repeatedly, till guards pulled him off. Both Emperor Yuy and King Winner were immediately on site.

"Heero! What is the meaning of this?" Emperor Yuy yelled at his son. Heero turned to his Father and King Winner.

"My apologizes for my behavior, King Winner, Father, but he insulted Trowa," Heero said, bowing his head.

"Its alright, my son can be, troublesome" King Winner said.Empress Aurora's attention turned to a frightened Trowa, who had made himself into a ball, behind Heero's throne.

"Ahahahahahah!! Oh dear Heero, don't you know, the secret your little slut has been keeping from you for the past 4 months!" Quatre said, sitting up on the floor, holding his jaw.

"What secret? What are you talking about?" Heero barked.

"Your slut's pregnant!" Quatre yelled, and started laughing, again. Trowa's head shot up, How does he know? He thought Trowa bolted from the room.

"Trowa!" Empress Aurora yelled after him.Heero was shocked. Is that why he hasn't let me make love to him? Not let me see him shirtless? And he's been wearing baggy cloths as late Heero thought.

Quatre was still laughing as he left the Ballroom.

I got to find Trowa Heero thought, and left in the direction his mother told him Trowa went in.

Trowa's POV

Got to hide, I got to hide! Heero's going to hate me now; he's going to say he doesn't love me anymore, because I lied! I LIED TO HIM!

Trowa thought, as he ran in their bedroom.

"TROWA!" Trowa heard Heero yelling for him, and he was close. He looked around the room.

"TROWA!" That was a lot closer, I got to hide! Trowa thought he jumped under the covers of the bed.

Heero entered the room.

"Trowa?" Heero called out seeing a figure under the covers and walked to the bed he stayed quiet for a few moments.

Maybe he left Trowa thought suddenly the covers were pulled off of him quickly. Heero kneeled on the bed.

"Trowa is it true? Your pregnant, with my baby" Heero asked a clearly frightened Trowa. Trowa looked up at him with pure fear in his eyes. Heero's heart hurt for Trowa to be so scared Trowa longed at Heero's waist, hugging him.

"Heero please don't me mad a lied, I didn't mean to get pregnant please don't beat me I sorry." Trowa cried, on Heero's cloths. Heero gently put his arms around him. The Queen had followed her son to the room, and heard and saw everything.

Her heart went up to Trowa, but she knew her son would never hurt him.

"Is that why you wouldn't let me make love to you? Because you thought I would be mad at you for getting pregnant," Heero asked gently, caressing Trowa's hair lovingly. Trowa slowly looked up at him, and nodded.

"You're not mad?" Trowa asked in a tiny voice.

"No Love, in fact I'm very happy your having my child and marrying me baby I love you," Heero said.

Trowa pushed him down and kissed Heero hard. Heero laughed, and Trowa smiled.

"Let me see," Heero said turning Trowa over on his back.He pulled up Trowa's shirt to reveal the swollen stomach.

Heero caressed his stomach with his hand,"My baby" he whispered.

"Oh itÂ's true!" The Empress happily cheered, scaring the boys.Heero had jump off of Trowa and the bed all together, at his mother's voice.

"Oh sorry dears, I'll leave you two now" She excused herself, widely smiling, and closed. Heero and Trowa started laughing. Heero crawled back into the bed and over Trowa, kissing him passionately while caressing Trowa's stomach.

--------A month later at the Winner Palace...

"Well, son, servant Relina told us everything, and that she's pregnant and its yours. So you're getting married Friday" King Winner said sternly.

"Yes, Father" Quatre said, as left the room.

Heero's POV

Prince Quatre and Relina deserve each other. I hope they're miserable.And as for the child, I hope he or she will have more sense then their parents.As for Trowa and me, we couldn't be happier. He knows now that I truly love him and that I would never hurt him in anyway. And I know he loves me, we're getting married next month, and the baby will be here in a few more months. I know Saber will protect us all .LOL. ItÂ's good to be the Prince.

OWARI


End file.
